You're My Home
by Anayellow
Summary: She was left alone and he took care of her. This abandoned child found her home in the most unlikely man in Asgard, the god of mischief. But the child will grow up and somethings are bound change.
1. Chapter 1

Her yellow dress waved lightly at the fair wind, her golden curls fell loosely at he elbow's length. She spun and laughed loudly as she touched the flowers. The sun was shining shyly, the cool weather seemed to please the girl, in fact, everything seemed to please her at that moment.

He had never seen someone so happy in his entire life. Maybe he was too locked in his own world to notice other people's happiness. And he was actually asking himself the reason why he was watching the girl playing on the garden. Children, as many other things, didn't hold his interest. But here he was, looking at her, contemplating the easiness it gave him to simply look at her.

In one of her spins she stumbled and fell to the ground, belly down and forehead to the grass. He flinched a bit at her fall, but couldn't move to help her. Help her? Me? No, not going to happen. Let's just say that helping wasn't his first instinct. She put herself on her feet again, shaking the dust off of her dress, unaware that her dirty little hands were actually making a much bigger mess on it. He smiled absently at the view. Taking slow steps he approached the girl, she didn't notice him there until he spoke.

"What do you do here on your own, child?" She was startled by his sudden comment and looked at him with wide open eyes. It was a very cute look, he couldn't deny, it brought a smile to his face again.

"Oh, mama told me I was allowed out here, until she comes back from the market." The market was very far from the Palace, it didn't make any sense that a mother would leave her child on the royal garden and go all the way to the market and come back to get her. But he knew she wasn't lying, he could tell. She had probably been lied to.

"Is it so?" he asked. "Yes, and isn't it wonderful?" she said in another spin.

"Yes, it is." He was a lover of nature himself. "How long has she been gone?"

"I am not sure, sir. I don't have a clock. Oh, is that a maze?" She caught sight of the enormous maze ahead on the garden. "Can we go there? Please?" she said with pleading ? When did I become a nanny?

"No. Sorry kid." he gestured with his hand when he said "Not a chance."

They ended up both entering the maze less then 10 minutes later. It was impressive how fast she had convinced him. He wasn't even sure why he accepted after all, he thought of leaving but then she would get into the maze alone and would certainly get lost. And why did he care? Well, good question. He decided to put it aside.

"Have you been here before, sir?" She asked in awe as they entered between the tall green walls that surrounded 'the amazing maze' as she called it. He was amused by this little girl, it had been a long time since he had talked to children. Actually he probably had done it last when he was a child himself. And he found a burden to have to stand all those oafs that got along with his brother.

"Yes, I have. My brother and I used to come here a lot. He would always get lost for hours. I would easily find the way out of it." He didn't mention how but probably not completely honestly. He would trick his brother until he grew inpatient and brought a violent shake with thunder to the whole maze. That, of course, would end up with both the boys being told off by their father.

"Do you have a brother, sir? That must be great! I always wanted a sibling but mama said she can't. I wonder why, it must not be so difficult." He nearly laughed at that. when had he genuinely wanted to laugh? An spontaneous laugh? She was really one of a kind.

"How old are you, child?" "Six! Seven next month!" She was so excited about everything all the time, since he laid his eyes on her back there on the garden she had held the same playful and happy expression. Seven years old. He couldn't help but recalling the time when he was that age, running freely through those walls, pranking his brother.

"This way!" She grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the path to the left.

"No, not that way." he said stoping her.

"But look! It's such a beautiful path! Those flowers are my favourite shade of pink!" he then, kneeled in front of her to get to her eye level.

"Beauty can be a trap, my dear." he said seriously to her. She stared at him for a moment, their eyes locked.

"You are beautiful, sir. Are you a trap?" He was startled by this, for a moment he didn't know what to say. Finally he could find words.

"Maybe. And that's why you shouldn't wander off with a stranger. Least of all with me." He stood up and walked leaving her behind.

"You don't appear to be bad at all, sir. Most adults don't like to talk to kids. I hate it how they treat me like a baby!" she said while rushing in front of him, she ran to other paths and returned then runned ahead of him like a crazy blind bird.

He walked calmly to where he knew was the way out. Minutes later he found the exit and noticed it was too quiet, something was missing. Oh yes, there was a girl with him. He decided to sit and wait for a bit before using his magic to find her. when she jumped in front of him with a 'boo'!

"You're too slow, sir." She said with a giggle. Impressive! She could find the way out alone and this fast! This girl now held more of his attention than before. He kneeled again and asked her her name.

"Amelia, but mama calls me Amy. And you, sir? What is your name?"

"They call me Loki."

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Did you like it? Tell me please:) Next chapter will clarify a bit about what happened to Loki. Ask me if you wish to know anything:)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

200 years earlier

"Father! They have broken into the dungeons again!" Thor stormed into the King's throne. The ground shaked and Odin stood up with a worried semblant.

"Loki." he whispered.

Both father and son hurried up to the dungeons while the royal army attacked the invasors.

"Who are they, father?" Thor asked loudly.

"That's not important, Thor. I have a feeling that I know who is behind this. An invasion, the perfect cue for an escape."

"Wait, father. Don't you think you're judging too soon?"

"I can judge anytime I want and I can tell you that..."

Odin was now in front of Loki's cell, the barried completely gone, all the prisioners were out and a few being rendered by the guards. But Loki was lying in his bed, facing the ceiling.

"What, Odin?" He said without turning to face the old man. "Surprised to see me?"

Odin was indeed very surprised to see that Loki didn't escape, his cell was open and he was totally free, yet, he was there.

"One of his illusions, father?"

"You still can't tell, Thor?" Thor would never be able to recognize it when Loki used his tricks, but Odin knew it wasn't. It was his son, in front of him.

"At last you came to visit." Loki said sitting in the bed to face the men. "I am thrilled." His sarcasm never gone from his tone.

"Stay here with him, Thor. I must see how the attack is going, it seems it's under control now." Odin went out through the long corridors.

"Oh, no." Complained Loki. "Can't you change my babisitter, daddy?"

"Loki, why didn't you escape?"

"Oh, you shouldn't suggest it, Thor, I might go for it."

"You had your chance. Why?" As if he couldn't pass through Thor, ha. But he didn't want to, his look turned into a much serious one now.

"Escape to what end, Thor? Where to go? Until when? There's no point, anyway."

Thor was completely stunned by his answer. Yes, jail really changes a man. 200 years had had a deep effect on Loki, Thor could hardly recognize the man that spoke to him just now.

Loki walked on the royal garden now. The weather was cool and the sun was goldening the grass, the silence was comforting. The fair breeze swaying his hair infront of his face. In consequence of his honesty, Odin decided to short his sentence. Loki didn't complain, although he didn't really long for freedom anymore. Loki wandered around the palace looking stern and taciturn. He didn't have amusement anymore, his striving for power and victory were gone. He was defeated, out of his world and away from his kind, living as an asgardian, but constantly reminding himself that he wasn't one of them. Alone. He had accepted it a long ago in the dungeon, alone was what he had. He didn't really need anything else.

A laugh caught his attention and he turned to see a little girl playing happily ahead of him.

**A/N: I am sorry for the short chapter. Just to clarify, this is after TDW. What do you think? Please tell me :) On chapter 3 we'll be back to where chapter one ended.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"You've got a funny name, sir."

"You've got an ordinary one, Amelia." They were seated under a tree. Sitting on the grass, one thing Loki hadn't done in a long time.

"Mama says it's after my grandma, I didn't get to know her. Who chose your name, Mr. Loki?"

"I have no idea." He said as if he couldn't care less, but he wondered for a moment.

"I am getting rather tired, Mr. Loki."

He knew her mother wans't coming back. Looking at her innocent face, who would do such a thing to her? He felt rage inside him, he wanted to punish whoever did this to her. He pushed this anger aside and welcomed the care he felt for the girl. It was odd, he didn't care for anyone, besides his late mother. But as much as he tried to push it aside he felt an intense urge to protect this girl.

It was now past the sixth hour and the sunlight was fading. She eased herself to the grass and caurled up in a ball, looking at him.

"This market must be very far." She said with heavy eyelids. He felt sorry for her, he knew the pain that awaited for this girl, and he would do anything to keep her from it.

Minutes ago she was fast asleep, her curls falling over her face. Loki put them aside and admired the girl's angelic features. He took her in his arms and walked back to the palace. What was he doing? Well, whatever it was, he wasn't going to stop now. So many years had passed but to Loki it was as if Frigga was still there. And right now he missed her greatly, she would know what to do, how to take care of this defenseless girl.

"Edna." He called for the head maid. "I need a room for the girl and arrange a maid for her please."

_10 years later_

Amelia woke up when the light hit her face, her courtains let the yellow morning sunlight in slightly. After a few moments recovering from the sleep she had her eyes wide open and a sudden smile covered her face. It was today! The day she would know Alfheim. She was so excited about traveling to another realm, she could hardly sleep that night.

She maneged to get ready in 10 minutes, light yellow dress and brown flat boots. Her blonde curls fell unruled down her shoulders up to her waist lenght. With light steps she hurried to Loki's chambers.

"Wakey wakey!" she shouted opening his door. Not a sign of him awakening. She knew he wasn't a morning person, a few times she was successful in waking him up in the morning.

"Come, come!" said the girl entering the room and closing the door after her.

"You're not going to spend this beautiful morning in bed, are you?" she stopped in front of him, the man still fast asleep.

"You are insufferable, you know that?" she said with a sigh and fell onto bed beside him. She laid in her right side, arm folded under her head and faced him for a few minutes. Then she brought her hand to his hair. He was a handsome man, the most handsome she had ever seen. Everytime a girl commented with her about a cute boy, Amy would imediately compare him to Loki. He was her pattern of beauty. And the males in Asgard couldn't compete with him at all, at least that was her opinion. Nevertheless, it was only innocent thoughts of a girl discovering the world. She had yet not realised that his presence was becoming more alluring every day, and why she longed for his company all the time.

The quietness of the room and the peacefull face of Loki made her slowly drift into sleep again, with her hand in his cheek. It wasn't long before that that he woke up feeling the warm touch on his face. Loki wasn't surprised, it wasn't the first time she laid in his bed.

_He woke up to loud knocks on his door. Who could it be at this time? Maybe an enemy's attack? As soon as opened the door small arms were around his waist. He was very surprised to see Amelia there in his chambers. He had menaged to place her in a room next to his, but had never brought her to his room. The girl was smart enough to find it on her own._

_"What's wrong?" He asked trying to untangle her from him, thinking how innapropriate that would look for a passing by servart. Not that he cared at all but the girl didn't deserve it._

_"They were there!...They ... their faces..." She said sobbing copiously. _

_"Shhhhh..." He kneeled to calm her down. "It was a dream."_

_She continued crying and trying to form words to explain what she had dreamed of. It had happened before, Amy had constant nightmares about her mother being taken form her. It was now two weeks after she was left on the garden on that evening and brought to the palace by Loki. He was still the only person she showed a bit of trust. The first days she wouldn't speak at all, only to him and Edna, which had been very caring with her._

_But tonight the dream was imensely worse, she couldn't bare the thought of it. His hands on each side of her face made her calm down a bit and she simply stared at him for several moments, drawing comfort from those deep green eyes. Loki wiped off her tears and stood up taking her hand._

_"It's everything alright, Amelia. It was just a dream."_

_"Uhum" She hummed. "Wha.. no!" She said when he started walking her out of his room to the corridor. "Don't leave me there, don't...please..." She hugged him like she was being forced away off him, tighter than he thought she could. He sighed heavily._

_"You can't stay here, girl. You need to get back to your chambers, it's still a long way till dawn and you should sleep." She only cried and sobbed more to his stomach._

_He stood there for a minute, considering whatever he should do. Then hesitantly he took her in his arms and carried her to his room again, placing the girl in his bed. She snuggled into the covers and her sobs subsided. Only shiny streams of tears rolling down slowly. She cleared them off with her small hand and smiled relieved. Her eyes amazed him, how could she be so innocent? Anyone watching this scene would condem him for welcoming a seven years old girl into his bed, but there she laid contently, like it was the best place she could ever be._

_Loki laid beside her and watched as she fastly fell asleep, no more signs of crying on her angelic face. He slept too, content to see her safe beside him._

_xx_

_From that day on, she would always come to him after a nightmare. She loved sleeping in his room. Although hers was a great and comfortble one, she hated being there alone. She missed her mother so much it hurt her. She cried everynight. But he didn't let her sleep in there with him, only when she had one of her terrible nightmares and strongly refused to leave his room._

_The years passed and Amelia progressed in her studies very fast, she had a brilliant mind which amazed all the intructors in Asgard. The girl could master any subject with excelency. Loki was happy to see her doing well on school, but he could notice she wasn't a happy girl anymore, not like that day in the gardens, and he understood her. He wasn't well himself yet and his breakdown had been a long time ago. These things hurt deep and lastinly. _

_He begun to do little attempts of cheering her up, taking her on a trip now and then, she loved the fields and had a passion for riding horses. He gave her a mare and would weekly give her riding lessons. She awaited eagerly for those ocasions. _

_Today was the second day she spent withouht seeing Loki. Her mood wasn't the best and her head ached so much she couldn't sleep. She had asked her instructors where Loki was but the answer was not of help. They said he had gone somewhere for business and had no date of returning. She was desolated, it wasn't the same without him there. For the last 5 years it was rare a night when he wouldn't come to say goodnight and ask her how her day was. He would tell her about his and about the realms he visited in his youth. Now he rarely left Asgard, but found his ocupation on developing magic and physics studies. _

_Late that night Loki came back from his tiresome travel to Vanaheim. How he hated that realm! He qickly bathed and fell dead to his bed, he thought it was too late to see Amy and she would be already asleep. He missed her badly, her gleeful face playing in his memory. He couldn't even close his eyes before his door came open and Amy enetered the room. He had given her the keys in case she had her nightmares, but she shouldn't use in in any other case._

_She locked the door behind her and walked slowly to the side of his bed, with wide open eyes and an expression of a guilty child. She had used the keys in a not-nighmare ocasion. _

_"Another nightmare?" He asked worried. _

_She shook her head and he understood, a few tears fell down her cheeks and he motioned for her to come to his side in bed. She hastly complied and buried her face in his neck, not restraining the tears that wetted his shirt. _

_"I missed you..." She said to his neck. "Where were you?"_

_He gently lifted her chin with his index finger and wiped off her tears. " I missed you too, dear Amy." Then he kissed her forehead and rested her head in his chest. "I went to Vanaheim, I am sorry I didn't tell you beforehand but I really couldn't, it was an emergency." She was a lot calmer now then he laid her head on pillow and eased himself beside her. "I will tell you about it tomorrow, now sleep." He gave her a small smile which she corresponded and closed her eyes afterwards. She slept well that night, finally at ease after seeing Loki again. He too, was very happy, coming back home had been a pleasure since Amy came to his life. She made him feel wanted, he made her feel at home._

**A.N: Hello! Thank you so much for the follows, favourites and reviews! I hope you keep up with me, and please tell me what you think. Tell me if you want me to put something on this story, if you have any questions or if it isn't good. What do you think of the flashback style? Thor will come to the story soon. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Loki considered her for a while, his fingers lightly touching her pinky cheek. She was trully cute, although she was grown up and almost reaching adulthood, he still saw her as a child. His lovely child. Amy stirred a bit at his touch and he withdrew his hand, not wanting to wake her up, but it was too late. She rolled a bit recovering from the sleepness and faced him with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning." her soft voice reached his ears.

"I need to get those keys back." He said with an amused smile.

"You can try haha" she smiled rubbing her eyes. "And besides, this room is too big for you to stay here on your own!"

"I enjoy solitude, you know." he said and she seemed a bit hurt. As soon as he saw it he took her hand and stroked it lightly. But I enjoy your company more, little brat." She giggled a bit and hugged him. They were incredibly close and Amy wanted to remain like that forever. His smell was so good and his body exhaled a comfortable warmth. He couldn't deny he wanted it too, but his mind kept telling him off. When did he grow a conscience?

"You're wearing your boots in my bed again, aren't you?" he asked as he felt her foot touch his leg.

"Opps. Sorry, Mr. Neat." She was the only being in all the realms he would allow to tease him this way. Her big green eyes saved her every time.

"Why are you here so early anyway?" He broke the embrace and sat in bed lazily.

"Hey! Alfalheim! You promissed!" She sat in bed too facing him.

"Oh my!" He said rubbing his forehead. "I swear I was remembering it before I slept last night."

"Oh well, we should have gone right then, when you were remembering."

"Don't worry, Amy, there's plenty of time. We're still going." He stood up then and walked to his restroom. She laid in bed again, feeling that delicious smell of him.

- x -

"Where are you going?" Thor asked seeing Loki and Amy walking towards the Bifrost.

"It's none of your business." Loki said dryly. Thor couldn't expect different.

"Loki, can I tell him?" She whispered and she took her silence as a yes. "We're going to Alfalheim!" She said with her usual enthusiasm.

"Are you mad?" Thor asked Loki a familiar question.

"Haven't you figured that out yet, brother?"

"Sincerely, Amy, I don't know how you stand him." Thor said, Loki was never in the mood to talk to Thor.

"I am a fighter, you know." She said pretending it was a tough burden.

"I might as well leave you there if it's convenient." Loki said teasing her while he took her hand to hurry her up.

"You wouldn't!" She embraced his arm.

"Try me." He said with a playful tone. Both knew he was jesting, he would never let her go.

"You're still mean with Thor." She observed. He cast her a tired look and looked straight again. "He has been nice to me, well, at least he is now."

_"Are you out of your mind?" Thor asked Loki, no, he more like stormed at Loki. "You found a girl outside and now brought her here? What are you now? A nanny?"_

_"Shut up, Thor. It's none of your business." Loki didn't want to deal with Thor right now, he was too busy considering what he should do with the girl._

_"Father won't..."_

_"Don't put your father in this, he has nothing to do with my life anymore."_

_"You're right. I just hope you are not planing to use this girl for one more of your plottings."_

_Loki's rage was evident in his face but he still held it back. He didn't have to prove anything to anyone, least of all to Thor. He hated the thought of someone causing harm to the child, he was going to protect her. But Thor didn't need to know it now, he would see it and swallow his words and accusations later._

_"Shut. Up. And get out of my way I have things to do now much more important than listen to your nonsenses." And thus Loki left Thor alone in the corridor and entered the room Edna had placed the girl in._

_"Excuse me, Edna. Did she awake?"_

_"No, sir. She's been asleep since you brought her."_

_"Good." He was antecipating that as soon as she woke up she would have lots of questions and he wasn't prepared for that. "You are dismissed, Edna. Good night." The maid left the room and Loki walked to the side of her bed. She slept so peacefully, he almost wished she would never wake up, so she wouldn't suffer. Then he realized the absurdness of his thought and scolded his own mind. He wanted her alive and well. But... why? He met this girl less than a day and he was goint to assume the responsability for her? He? Who didn't care for anything or anyone anymore, not even for himself? But what to do? As much as he thought about the matter, he couldn't come with a solution._

_'Let's see what happens next.' Was his thought for now. Then he sat on a comfy chair beside her bed and waited for her to wake up, falling asleep, too, in the process. He didn't mind sleeping in a chair, he had had worse._

A.N: Thank you so much for the reviews: **Wrendragongirl, Forbidden Moons, fan-de-carlisle-cullen, TheSorceressCirce **


	5. Chapter 5

"Loki, will it hurt?" She asked him a bit scared about her first travel to another realm.

"No. Heimdall, Alfheim." Loki wanted to avoid contact with Heimdall as well, since they weren't on the best of terms and Loki didn't want to argue in front of Amy.

"As you wish, _prince_." It took him a big amount of self-control to ignore the gate keeper.

"Hold me tight, before you notice it will be over." Loki told Amy closing his arms around her. She was shaking with anticipation, she's been waiting for this trip for so long! She buried her face in his chest and suddenly it was all white and she felt light, she wasn't aware of how tight she hugged him until they landed on their feet. Loki would never land like Thor, breaking everything around, he managed to land smoothly and besides, he had to be extra careful not to harm her in the process.

He allowed her a minute to recover from the transportation.

"Amy, are you alright?" He said stroking her hair.

"I don't know." She whispered. "A bit dizzy..." He took her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes, she looked pretty fine. He smiled at her sweetly.

"You'll be ok, you get used to it after a while. Come, let's sit for a while." He took her hand and leaded her to a nearby bank in which they sat. It was just then that Amy started to notice her surroundings. The place was absolutely stunning! The trees were shaking in the light breeze and leaves flown all around. She could hear a waterfall in the distance. Turning around in the bank he observed everything her sight could reach. Loki could tell she was amazed just by seeing her eyes. She didn't notice him staring until she locked her eyes with his. Those beautiful green eyes shining bright, Loki had never seen most beautiful eyes in all his existence. Then she jumped in his lap and sat there hugging his neck. Her breath warm in his ear, he didn't know what to do. She was very used to doing that, it was pretty annoying when she was little and despite him showing his annoyance quite openly she still hang to him a lot. As she grew up she didn't stop hugging him and when they were on their own Loki didn't mind much, but he was afraid people would mistake the innocent act for something else and take her away from him. But recently, her hugs started to feel different, more affectionate.

"Thank you, Loki." She said and looked in his eyes again. Suddenly the awareness of being so close to him stroke her with a wave of adrenaline, it felt great and it scared her all the same.

"You still have a lot to see." He said standing up and putting her on her feet again.

"Let's explore!" Amy exclaimed happily and both walked admiring the beauty of the realm, new to Amy. And although Loki had been there many times before it was the first time he really enjoyed he place.

- x - x - _While they are happily admiring Alfheim, how about we go back to when Amy woke up in the palace for the first time? Are you as curious as me? - x-x-_

Loki slept only minutes, and when the morning came he looked terribly tired, his eyes were darker and his expression less lively, even for him. His hair in dismay covering part of his face. He sat there with eyes closed, unable to sleep and wishing he would. When he opened his eyes was to see a pair of big green ones fixed on him, like a scared little cat.

"Loki." She said with a low voice.

"Good morning, Amelia." Was she scared? Well, totally understandable. But he had to do something, to assure her she's safe. Wait, is she? "No need to be scared, you're safe in here."

"Where am I?" She looked around her examining the unknown room.

"You're in the Royal Palace." He hesitated to tell her more but he saw the question coming.

"Why?" That's it.

"Your mother didn't come to get you and you couldn't sleep out there on your own."

"What? Where is mama?" Her eyes were even wider now.

"I don't know." Oh, no. Is she crying? And in fact she was, but not like an annoying noisy child, her tears felt silently down her cheeks. Maybe she was embarrassed for crying in front of him. He knew it no use telling her not to cry, there was not much he could do. Hesitantly he sat by her side in the bed and caressed her cheek drying her tears. He needed to ask her many things and try to find out about her origins, but not now, he would allow her a moment before starting with the questions.

"Come have breakfast. It'll be all right, I'll try my best to find your mother. You're safe here, don't you worry."

"Thank you." her voice a low whisper.

It was everything so new, Amelia had never been in a castle before, let alone the Royal. But she had a terrible feeling in her chest, on she had never felt before. Her mother didn't come back for her. Had something happened to her? Oh no, she prayed it hadn't. But then… why would she leave her? Tears fell unadvisedly as the thought of being abandoned. A hand on her shoulder woke her up from her thoughts and she looked at Loki, who was that man? And why was he helping her?

Loki didn't eat with the people in the feast room, he hated the looks and the gossip they made of him all too indiscreetly. He had his meals in a balcony in the back of the house, he had arranged that the maid would bring his food there. Amy say at the round small table with teary eyes, never overlooking her surroundings, the balcony was beautifully full of flowers and the view from it was stunning. A part of Asgard she had never had the chance to see. Loki remained silent in front of her, she examined him for a while, not minding that he was looking at her.

"I hope you like the food." He said at last.

She tasted the food briefly and it was really good and she hadn't eaten for a long time, what made any food tasty.

"It's good."

Loki sat there just watching her eat, thinking of what would be of this girl. He would help, he would try his best. He had a purpose in life again, and it felt good.

A.N: Hello! Thank you again for the follows, favourites and reviews! I am very happy to see you are enjoying this story

Guest: Thank you for the questions, they will be answered as it goes, they will ask her about her origins. I had this in mind at first but as I am working with flashdbacks it might take a while to get there


	6. Chapter 6

Walking through Alfheim wasn't very different from walking on Asgard, people would stare at the girl and boys cast her a look now and then. She was a very pretty girl, a long list of warriors were interested in her and she was only seventeen. Of course it bothered Loki greatly, he reasoned it was because he didn't want to lose her for an oaf. She would, eventually, find someone and marry. Oh, the thought made him a bit sick.  
They reached the market area and there were lots of people all around.  
"That is the Royal Palace of Alfheim."Loki pointed to the big castle on their right. "And there," he turned her to the left, "is where we'll see the sunset. It is beautiful."  
Amy looked around trying to catch a sight of everything. It was so different, but she liked it. They continued walking to where Loki said there was a park. Loki had to be careful not to meet certain people, specially the Solensons. They had a huge fight in the past, when Loki was still a training warrior. And after everything he had done, none of the realms was a safe place to be. But for her, for his dear Amy, he would take the risk.  
They walked peacefully, content with each other's company. Finally Amy could see the park, it was beautiful, there were different species of flowers, she had always loved flowers.  
"Look, Loki!" She shouted while running in front of him. "Are those Asgeneas?"  
Did she just shout his name? Oh, well, he hadn't told her not to, anyway.  
"Amy." He said when he reached her side again. "Try not to shout my name, please. Or we may have problems."  
"Do you've got enemies here?" She asked with wide open eyes.  
"Hah, where do I not?"  
Amelia knew about his crimes in the past, he had told her himself. It took him years to tell everything but when he did, she would simply say 'that's in the past." Loki didn't trust himself on that, and he tried to stop her from trusting him but the girl wouldn't change her mind. And she was ever so angry to see how they treated him, like a criminal. Loki didn't mind at all, he didn't want simpathy from those stupid asgardians.  
Simpathy was out of his reality, 200 years arested on his own and all the lie his life had been made him shut the door to any love or simpathy. But seventeen years ago someone knocked on this door, and he slowly granted her entrance. It was difficult to lear how to deal with it, suddenly someone cared for him. And a child's care is the most pure kind there is, they love you unconditionably, they depend on you.  
At first he wasn't very receiving, he would act bluntly and regret afterwards. He could be blunt, gross, mean to anyone but her. As time passed and the temporary stay of the girl became permanent, he stopped fighting it and accepted her simpathy, treating her likewise.  
Time passed unoticedly and Amy was getting rather hungry.  
"Loki." She said in a whisper although she didn't have to. "Hungry." They were lying on the grass in a lovely spot on the park, hidden from the street and where you could only see the sky between tree leaves.  
"Very well then, let's have lunch." He stood up and offered his hand which she took and stood on her feet, shaking the dust off her dress. Then when she stopped and looked at him, he was staring with a trance face.  
"Loki?" She would whisper his name every time, just to play.  
"Nothing, dear, I am just recalling that day we met, you did it just like that, shaking the dust off your dress." He had a smile and despite the fact that the thought of that day brought her memories of her mother, she smiled too.  
"How have you grown." He observed.  
She gave him a smile and seemed thoughtful, Loki knew that look, she wanted to say something. As they walked Amy worked the gears in her head and then finally she touched his arm, making he stop.  
"Thank you, Loki, for everything." She looked him in the eyes and then rose in her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.  
There they were again, so close. She pulled back and stood there looking at him, no words would fit the moment. Her eyes shifted to his lips and he froze. Was she thinking of...? No, she is just a girl...  
Amy had seen people kissing on the lips before and wondered what it felt like. And Loki had the most beautiful lips she had ever seen. The thought made her breath quicken and she felt her body in fire, that was new.  
When her eyes looked back at his he raised a hand to put a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
"Lunch is waiting, hungry lady." He said as he placed her hand in his arm and then they walked, all the tension drifting away. Both avoiding to think of what had just happened, although both could say they quite enjoyed it.  
The place was nice, Amy thought, she was loving this realm so far. The food was different but nevertheless good. Amy was always one to eat anything, it was easy to keep her fed.  
"How long till the sunset?" She asked . They sat on this bar with tables with a fair flowers roof.  
"About six hours."  
"What will we do next?" She was eager to see as much as she could, six hours was too little but would have to do.  
"I could show you the north but I am afraid it'll be too cold for you."  
"It's no problem, the cold never bothered me anyway." (I couldn't resist)  
"Don't I know?" He asked and she could sense a lecture coming.  
"Yes, yes, I know I exagerated that time. But I survived and it only shows how resistent I am!"  
"We've had this talk." He said still finishing his lunch.  
"And we agreed about that." She said still smiling.  
"No, we didn't."  
"Yes, we did."  
"No, we didn't and you missy, don't try to trick the god of mischief."  
"I have succeedded before."  
"Hahaha you think you have!"  
"You know I have."  
"You are unsuferable!"  
"And so are you!" She said imitating his tone.  
"Loki?" A voice startled them while they stared at each other then both looked up to see who called him and look! it was an ond friend.  
"Adessa." Loki said and Amy notice he had the worried face. Who was she?

**A.N: Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites! I know this chapter is short too and I am sorry. I want to make longer chapters and I will try to. But when I write a bit of the story like this I want to post soon so you can tell me what you think:) I had a terrible day and I thought it could distract me. See you on the next chapter! :D**

.


	7. Chapter 7

"Adessa." Loki said and Amy noticed he had the worried face. Who was she?

Loki stood up and curtsied briefly.

"What a surprise! I never thought I would see you here again!" The woman's voice was loud and it annoyed Amy, actually all about her annoyed Amy. Adessa was connected to the royal family of Alfheim, she was tall and had a body many men would drool at. Her hair was dark brown and it was held in a knot with a few curls falling disarranged. Her face was ordinary, thought Amelia, She had a red lisptick which Amy thought very showy. And most of all, she didn't like the way that woman looked at Loki.

"It's a quick trip." Loki said quite dryly. Adessa laughed a bit in a conceited way and sat herself at the same table they were. Loki sat again, clearly aware that Amy didn't like Adessa, which wasn't rare for the woman had quite a temper.

"Who is the child?" She asked gesturing to Amy. Yeah it was it, she officially didn't like the woman.

"This is Amelia of Asgard." Loki said casting a slightly amused look at Amy knowing she probably was plotting to rip Adessa's head by now.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Amelia of Asgard." Amy tried her best to give a natural smile. "And what are you two?" _What a curious person she is!_ Amy thought.

"She's a friend." Loki wasn't very pleased with the woman's presence either.

"It's been a long time." Adessa said disregarding Amy.

"It has." Loki said.

"You have changed a lot; one could doubt you are Loki Odinson by seeing you now."

"One would be right to." He thought the news of him had spread to Alfheim, how come she didn't know?

"My father would like to see you, why don't you come visit? I still live in the same place."

All Amy could think of was 'please say no please say no'.

"I am sorry but I am afraid we don't have the time." Loki said much to Amy's relief.

"Oh, where are you going then?" *puff* her head exploded, at least in Amy's mind.

"The Gray Pond." Said Loki after a quick thought. He wasn't planning that but was the first thing that came to his mind and it was far from where they were so would have to do.

"Oh, I love the Gray Pond! And I quite fancy a walk, the weather is pleasant today."

Amy gave Loki 'The Look' and he knew Adessa noticed it. The woman didn't care, she had always been crazy for Thor but he dumped her after their first date, since then she invested in Loki. He never liked her but he couldn't lose his charming posture so he used to encourage her flirting. But that was a long ago, he was young and vain. He wasn't interested in her at all, actually, it had been a while since he last had a woman. He didn't feel the need to, women were annoying and vain. He couldn't stand Jane of Midgard and Sif even less, he wondered if Amy would become like them, no, not his Amy.

Recusing her company would be a difficult task if Loki were a nice man which was not the case in here, let's be honest.

"I believe we will have to recline, but it was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Woodphrey."

She had seen that coming, but she wouldn't let the chance slip away, she might never see Loki again and she had to try and get what she wanted, she always did.

"If you are sure, Odinson. I will give your regards to the Woodphrey, they'll love to know you're around."

Shit, he knew she would. Her brothers were in the list of people to avoid in Alfhaim, normally he wouldn't run from a fight but he couldn't risk Amy's security and he wasn't really in the mood.

_I am afraid we have to suffer her company, or I'll have to suffer her brother's and they are far worse to deal with, believe me._

Loki's voice echoed in Amy's mind. She wasn't used to this telepathy thing yet, at hearing his words she jumped and felt suddenly embarrassed, recomposing herself she thought back to him.

_Alright, what a problem seeker you were, huh?_

_They seem to seek ME. _Loki thought and offered Adessa his arm. The woman smiled victorious and Amy had a fierce look where their arms were joined, she didn't like it, why he had to touch her?

_It's the costume here, my dear, nothing more. _His voice was in her mind again. Damn, he heard that.

…

A few days ago Loki had taught her the art of telepathy, but she wasn't very inclined to it. Amy had a hard time trying to get it right.

"Clear your mind" Loki said to Amy. They were sat crossed legs in a quiet spot, inside the maze, they would often go there, Amy to escape from her History lessons and Loki to escape from people in general.

"It is clear." She said with eyes closed.

_Can you hear me?_ Nothing.

"It clearly isn't, you're not listening to my voice."

"Speak louder then." She teased.

"You're lucky not to hear my thoughts now, brat."

"Always so lovely."

"Can you concentrate, please?"

She shut her eyes again, really trying to clear her mind, he saw her efforts and decided to try something he saw his instructors doing to those who had more difficulty, he approached her and touched her face with both his hands cupping her cheeks. She opened her eyes surprised by his gesture and met his eyes, he ran his fingers lightly over her eyelids closing them and trying his best to transfer his thoughts to her.

He had touched her many times but it still surprised her, always so gently, she loved the warmth of his hand on her skin, his thumb caressing her left cheek lightly. It was making it harder for her to concentrate like this.

He could slowly feel their thoughts connecting and tried to reach her main trace of thoughts. Then he felt it, this was different, his experience with telepathy had reached the thoughts but never the feelings, the emotions. He felt what she felt, and it felt really good, he felt how she enjoyed being with him, his touch on her skin, he wanted to withdraw his hand but found himself unable to do it, it was a strong connection they shared.

_Hello, Amy._

_Hello, Loki. It's working!_ She thought excited!

_It is, I told you you could do it. Now I will withdraw my hands keep concentrating on my voice, talk to me._

She didn't want him to take his hands off and he could feel that.

_Tell me how was your morning._ Loki asked in her mind, his voice sounded clear, it was amazing!

_It was quite good, except you were not there and I had to stand Mr. Downson for hours. You know I enjoy my lessons much more when you give them._ She thought with a complaining tone.

_I know, I couldn't attend this morning, sorry dear. You can open your eyes now._

And then she did, they looked at each other and she smiled so happy that it was finally happening. He smiled too, everything was so exciting with her and Amy's smile gave him the happiness he had never had.

They continued talking through the day. Few words were spoken between the two at dinner, what seemed odd for all the people around. As Amy grew up, she got acquainted with the ladies of Asgard like Sif and Fizha, Thor's wife. At first, Amy would take her meals isolated with Loki in their balcony, but as time went by Fizha started to invite Amy to take the meals in the dining room with the royalty. During her first year in the royal palace she only stayed with Loki, but at the second she started mingling. It wasn't always that Loki joined the royal meals, it depended on his moods, sometimes Amy convinced him to and sometimes he would go for himself.

Amy and Loki sat silent at the dining table, contemplating the looks of people intrigued by it. Loki wasn't one of much talking except when around Amy.

_What do you think they're thinking?_ Amy asked in an amused tone.

_Maybe that we are probably in no good terms_. He thought without looking at her.

_As if!_ She thought, _have we ever argued?_

Now he looked at her.

_I believe not my lady, I have an impressive patience with you, you see._

_Ha! I am a sweet of a person, that's why! _

_Yeah you kind of look like a cup cake today with this colored dress._ Amy suppressed a laughter and

pretended to be coughing. Now Loki smiled too and looked at her again.

_You'd look even better with a cherry on top of your head, my sweet Amy._

Now she couldn't hold it, Amy laughed and felt embarrassed, she blushed easily, Loki thought it very cute the way her cheeks reddened contrasting her white skin.

Everybody looked at Amy and she tried to keep serious again.

_See what you've done?_ She snapped at him rather angry.

_Yes, dear. And I quite enjoyed it._

Odin looked at the pair and he knew and Loki knew he knew, and so did Amy. Odin was ready to scold the dark haired god, but he had realized a long ago how he seemed to have changed since Amy came around. Loki had closed himself in his own world of bitterness, but somehow Amy made her way into it and made it sweeter. Odin decided to overlook the pair, and both Loki and Amy were thankful that he did.

"You can read every mind you want to?" Amy asked as both laid in his bed. She went there every night and now and then she would stay the night.

"Not really." Loki answered, his eyes not leaving the book in his hands. He sat with his long legs stretched and elegantly crossed while Amy was laid on her back playing with her blond and silver locks. "The said person has to allow it. Or…be forced to."

"How do you force it?" She turned her head to him with curious eyes.

"Am I creating a monster?" He simply said still reading.

_I have noticed._ His voice echoed in her mind.

"What?" She asked surprised.

_I seem to have noticed that you love this bed._

_So you heard me thinking that just now?_

_Yes._

_Can you read all my thoughts from now on?_

_He looked at her and pondered for a while._

_I know you want to say yes but the answer is no._

_Your talent is impressive._

_Don't I know? She grinned widely._

_You have to lock your mind, allow it only to me. There are many others able to use telepathy around here and we don't want them in your mind. _

_But how do I do that?_

_It is your mind, you are in control. Just think of it. You can allow what you wish to whoever you wish. _

_Cool!_

A few more minutes passed in silence.

_Loki._

_Yes, dear._

"Can I stay tonight?" She asked without looking at him, her eyelids heavy with sleep.

He looked at her so tenderly, a warm feeling building in his chest as he bent down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Her lips twitched to a satisfied smile. She raised her hand and touched his soft hair, holding him there for a second longer.

"Good night, Loki." She whispered softly, her breath causing the warm feeling in his chest to strengthen.

"Good night, my love." And then she drifted to sleep, as happy as she could be beside her most beloved person in all the world, her friend, her hero, her home.

**A.N: Hello! Thank you all! Please tell me what you think of the chapter? I am loving the feedback :) Also, what do you think of the telepathy? **


	8. Chapter 8

The walk to The Gray Pond was not pleasent at all, Amy was burning in anger inside, how dare that annoying woman spoil her so expected trip? It should have been her the one to hold Loki's arms, the one to talk to him all the time, it was her day with Loki, it was not fair!

Loki wasn't satisfied either, he could sense Amy's disapproval and it hurt him, he wanted to make it her day, her special trip. And he did what he wanted, right?

"And then he left. Like father always says, the ones who stay are the one who deserve it." Adessa continued telling about... what was it? Well, who cares?

_Don't worry Amy, we're almost there._

_Hmmf_. Was her answer.

_I am sorry_. He said with a sorrowful look at her and she melted.

_It's all fine_. She smiled shortly at him; he always got her with those eyes.

"It was of an ancient-of-somewhere, Mr. Watfudgheduff, or something."

Amy and Loki stopped and turned their eyes to Adessa immediately at hearing the name.

"What name did you just say?" Loki asked very curiously.

...

"Watf...ugue..ff" Said the girl.

"Hmm, that won't do." Said Thor.

Loki and Thor had been looking for the girl's origin since she came to the palace, but hadn't found much. She kept saying she came from a small village called Oliebs, but no one in there knew of her, no relatives, no friends, nothing. She had said a few names but none of the people she knew. The people thought she was crazy, Thor thought she was lying, Loki believed her.

"Think further." Said Thor with no measure of kindness. He gave her a paper and pencil but she only stared at it. She was ashamed she hadn't leant how to read and write yet, it only made her cry more. "Someone must have sent her, she's a liar."

"Shut up, Thor." Loki said with angry towards his not-brother as he went to hold the sobbing seven year old girl into his arms. She hugged his neck strongly and sobbed into his shoulder. He ran his hand through her hair and soon she was calm again, her sobs subsided and he laid her in her bed.

"It's ok, don't mind that gross air headed man."

"You...believe me?" She asked with a weak voice.

"I do."

"Thank you." She sniffed again and held his hand, "You're very kind, Sir."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew me, child."

"Watfudgheduff." She said and soon she was surprised she could remember it.

"Wow, that's an odd name, I am not surprised you couldn't remember it."

"Watfudgheduff, Watfudgheduff..." she kept saying so she wouldn't forget it again. It was the only surname she could remember, her mother said it was her father's.

"Sleep now, don't you worry about it anymore." Loki said covering her small body with a blanket. Then he made to leave but she held his hand tightly.

"No...Don't leave..." she pleaded and he couldn't deny her it. He looked around thinking about the weirdness of that situation, a former prisoner, a monster, beside such an angelic girl, a child. He took his seat beside her in bed and waited patiently until she was asleep. She was alone, abandoned by her family, he could relate to that. His mind had a million thoughts running through it but the main one and the one he feared was 'I will protect you, little one.'

...

"Mr. Watfudgheduff, do you know about him?" Adessa asked.

"I have heard." Loki said without taking his eyes of Amy, she was paralyzed. They had searched in the whole of Asgard and had not found a clue about this name, even she had thought herself crazy.

"Can you tell me more about him?" Loki was very interested in every detail he could get.

"I don't know about him, I only know he was a citizen of nowhere, father said no one really knows where he was from."

"Was? What happened to him?" Amy asked with her characteristic curiosity and big eyes.

"I don't know that either, but they speak of him as in the past, one can take his own conclusions."

Loki could go talk to Adessa's father, he certainly had more to tell about it.

"There it is!" Adessa exclaimed joyfully at seeing the pond. "Oh! It's the best season for it! Come; let's take some of its water!" She ran to the pond side leaving Amy alone with Loki, at last.

"It's him." Amy said.

"I could be."

"We agreed a long ago that there's not a chance someone has that name and isn't even related to the man that may be my father." It was an odd name.

"She doesn't know much about him but her father may do. I plan on talking to him but I believe it can wait a day."

"No! Let's go there!" Amy exclaimed exalted.

"Shhh.." He said placing his hands gently in both sides of her head and then brought her to a hug. "I don't want to risk your security, her family and ... Odin's are rivals from a long age, they won't be happy to see me and neither will they share any information, I am afraid."

"But..." She could only say into his chest.

"I will talk to Thor and Odin." He said pulling off to look her in the eyes again, "We will talk to him and we will see what secrets lie in your past, my dear Amelia Watfudgheduff."

She had no doubt he would, Amy believed in him, always had and always would. Still in his arms she started feeling a breeze blowing and making her hair wave.

"It's really a wonderful view." she said admiring the Gray Pond. "What's with the water?"

"The founts of Alfheim are full of a rare kind of basalt; it does no harm, only colors the water. There is a huge concentration of this mineral in this pond, more than in all the other around."

"That's so cool! I want to touch it!" Of course she would, Amelia was one to poke everything with a stick, his curious girl.

They hang around the Gray Pond for a long time, at least it felt like it to Amy. Adessa was beside Loki again, touching, flirting...aah she had that feeling burning inside her, she had never felt it before, what was it?

Finally Loki came to sit beside her on the grass.

"Let's take our leave, I can't stand that woman any longer."

Really? I thought you were enjoying it. She thought angrily. Well, she didn't intend for him to hear it but her anger made her lose mind control and he heard it clearly.

"Why did you isolate yourself here?" He asked not letting her know he heard her thoughts.

She didn't have to answer, he could feel it, telepathy with her was always especial, he could feel her feelings and he felt it now, she was jealous.

You don't have to be jealous, Amy. He slid his hand to touch hers, like he never had before. They slowly intertwined their fingers, heat emanating from each hand. Her breath quickened again, like it lately did with she was very close to him.

I'm not... She started saying but then his hand was on her face, caressing her cheek softly. He caressed her hair and her neck, she closed her eyes and let herself sink into the contact, it felt amazing, for both of them. Then he leant into her and surprised her with his hot breath on her ear.

"You own my heart." Her heartbeat raced, he could hear her panting and it made him mad, he wanted to lie her down in the grass and kiss her soft lips, he wanted to hold her in his arms forever. Are you out of your mind? He thought only to himself. He couldn't do this, it was Amy! His Amy! He didn't want to scare her so he pulled away gently, and she hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I ..." She said nervously playing with the buckle on his coat. "I like it when you get this close to me."

He had to break the contact or he wouldn't control himself, he needed to take a safe distance. Kissing her again on top of her head he stood up and offered her his hand, she took it and they walked away from the pond, not even bothering Adessa, there was only the two of them, only each other in their world. They didn't need anything else.

Tension dissipated slowly but the feeling that something was happening remained in both their minds, Loki was worried, and Amy was amazed. He knew what was happening, and he dreaded the thought of hurting her innocent heart, no, it would be perfect, he would make it perfect to her. Or at least it was his wish.

The sunset in Alfheim was really stunning, Amy loved Asgard's more, though. They talked and laughed relishing in the easiness of the moment. Both thinking there was no better place to be in all the realms.

**A.N: Hello! hmm how was it? What do you think of Loki and Amy's interactions? Please tell me I am extremely curious! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Coming back to Asgard was way easier for Amy, with Loki's arms wrapped protectively around her she didn't have anything to fear. It had been a tiring day and Amy got tired very easily. They thought she had some kind of disease because asgardians were usually very resistant, but they got her tested and found nothing. Loki put her to bed after dinner and went to talk to Odin and Thor.

"The girl isn't crazy, after all." Thor said after hearing Loki's report.

"A citizen of nowhere." Odin started. "I should know this man if he truly exists, unless he's from none of the realms."

"That doesn't make any sense, and you don't know everything, you wish." Loki said. "I am going back there tomorrow; I need to speak to Sioc."

"I am going with you." Thor said, "If they still have the past at heart you'll need more than your silver tongue to get to talk to the Woodphreys."

"I don't need your help, Thor." Of course.

"You take him." Odin said with his usual demanding tone. "I'll send a messenger to Sioc, he shall receive you."

"We leave in the morning." Loki said leaving the room.

"Do you think it's going to happen?" Thor asked his father as soon as Loki left their presence.

"It's only a matter of time." Said Odin shortly. "If that's not already on."

It was only lately that they started noticing how close Loki and Amy had become. When she was a child they wouldn't pay any attention to their relationship, if all to criticize the fallen prince, how come he is now tutor of a child? But she was all grown up now, their closeness showed it all, it was clear to Odin that the girl harbored feelings for Loki and it was evident how her presence had changed him. Loki didn't have the same empty look anymore; he didn't look like a lost man. He tried to hide his affections but it was easy for his once called father to notice it. He wasn't sure about the outcome of it, though. Could Loki really have changed his cold heart enough to love someone? Would he end up hurting the innocent girl? Well, Odin could only wait and see.

Loki was worn out; he fell asleep as soon as he fell into bed. But it wasn't long before he started hearing voices in his mind, at first a mess of voices talking, screaming, laughing, he couldn't make out what they were saying. And then a voice started to excel the other and he woke up in a jump, sitting in bed as sweat ran down his forehead.

"Amy." He whispered and in half a second he was beside Amy's bed. He climbed into bed and called her name, she was having a nightmare.

"No!" She screamed still drowned in sleep. "No, no, no..." And then the 'no's turned into whispers while she sobbed.

"Amy, wake up. Wake up, my dear." He placed his hand behind her hair and raised her gently into a sitting position and the she woke up. It took her a moment to figure out what was happening, to tell reality from dream. And then she leant into Loki's chest and cried desperately.

"It's ok, it's ok I am here. I am here with you. No one will harm you." He said as she cried, it hurt him to see her in this state, he would fight to death whoever caused her pain but he couldn't protect her from her nightmares. It made him feel weak.

Long minutes passed until her sobbing stopped, she held his shirt strongly with one hand, he gently took it and caressed the small hand. Amy looked up at him, her eyes still teary. She had something in her stare, an intensity that startled Loki. He stared back at her with such tender he was sure he had never shown.

Then Amy shifted into a kneeling position beside him, placing both her hands in his raven hair. She caressed it and felt him leaning into her touch, he could feel it too, she thought. While he had his eyes closed she pressed her lips into his, slowly and softly.

It took him a second to realize what was happening, she was kissing him, Amy was kissing him.

It was as if a thousand thunders landed on her heart at the moment their lips touched, Amy had never felt something so strong and intense. And so good. She placed a second kiss on his lips, never wanting to stop it.

Loki was fighting with his conscience when the second kiss came and knocked out his any thoughts, he couldn't think anymore, only feel, and he wanted to feel more. He responded to her kiss just as softly, his lips moved in slow motion, teaching her the way through it. He raised his hand to her face and caressed her hair while planting small kisses on her cheek now. His other hand helped her to his lap and then his lips were on hers again, this time with uncontrollable passion. She seemed to have gotten the hangs of it, so delicate, so softly, so innocently. Her legs on each side of him, her hands on his chest, his hands on her hair and thigh and his lips on hers. It was all like it was meant to be, like both were designed to be with each other.

They parted after a while and she rested her forehead on his. Panting loud and breathing heavily. He was breathless too, and realized he had his hand on her bare thigh. He withdrew it fast as if he had touched something scalding hot and couldn't help feeling guilty.

She noticed how his expression changed and looked down at his hand, now hanging in the air. Amy took his hand and kissed and then she put it back on her thigh. He watched her with surprised eyes. Loki ran his other hand up her back to her hair and captured her lips with his again. She complied; there was nothing she wanted more than his kiss, his touch.

Slowly he touched her lips with his tongue, it surprised her, and she hadn't seen that coming. Amy had no experience at all with kissing, she had seen people kissing before but the tongue detail was new. After a few more chaste kissed he put his tongue again but could only lick her closed lips.

"Open, my dear." He whispered going hungrily for another kiss and then she did, she parted her lips slightly and felt his tongue touch hers slow and softly. If felt like heaven. Amy couldn't repress a moan and Loki took it as approval to continue.

Loki taught her how to kiss, just like he had taught her so many other things. But never something like this, they had never been so close and it had never felt so good. It wasn't Loki first kiss, evidently, but it felt like it. He realized he had never truly enjoyed a kiss before that day, he had never given a true kiss and he had never loved someone as intensely as he loved Amelia, his Amy.

**A.N: Hello! I couldn't wait for the kiss! How was it? Please tell what you think :) **

**I would like to apologize for my grammar mistakes. I try my best to do it but I haven't been exactly fine lately and I write as an escape, you know. I can't' focus more and I am sorry if it's poorly written and difficult to understand. **


	10. Chapter 10

Amy didn't want it to stop and neither did Loki, but both needed to breathe after such a long kiss. They parted panting and Amy rested her forehead on his again, breathing heavily into his mouth. After a while recovering from the intensity of the moment, Amy pulled away enough to look Loki in the eyes. His hands were on her waist and she felt every bit of him, every contact and most of all, she could feel his eyes telling her something. There was no telepathy, no words, and no moves. Only the eyes were enough. Amy stared back at him wordlessly and licked her lips, tasting the remaining taste of him in them. The intense look soon turned into a softer one, the way she smiled shyly made him smile widely and he brought her to a hug, a tight and long hug.

"Stay tonight." She whispered in his ear. She was driving him mad. Loki realized then that she was still on his lap and turned her so that both were lying on the bed, facing each other.

"Of course, I'll stay." He caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes.

"I didn't dream of my mother tonight. It was you; they wanted to take me away from you." Her eyes started to water immediately. "I was alone and I cried for you." Her tears fell freely to the pillow.

"I am here." Loki said embracing her tightly again. "I am never leaving you, my dear. Never."

"Promise?" He was lost, completely lost. He was walking an unknown road, feeling new things, battling with his inner self that kept telling him that he'd hurt her.

"I promise. I'll be with you till the end." He had tears in his eyes, he had truly meant those words and would do anything to keep them.

"I love you, Loki." She had a bit of shyness in her voice and face.

"And I you, my Amy." He kissed her hair and they laid there, drinking in each other's presence. It was all so new, suddenly.

"Did I do that right?" Amy asked innocently. She knew he had probably kissed lots of women in his life and she was nothing compared to them, she was just a kid, a brat.

"Perfectly."

"You certainly have-" He didn't let her finish.

"No, I haven't." He said positioning himself on top of her and kissing her lips once more.

"Amelia Watfudgheduff, I am a millennia year old, but the last ten years were the ones I truly lived, I truly enjoyed, because you were there. You came into my dark and bitter world and you made it a comfortable home. You make me wish for the next day just to get to see you smile again. Yes, I have kissed other women, empty, meaningless kisses. I had never really kissed someone until tonight, I had never loved someone until you came, you sweet little brat." Amy smiled through tears, she couldn't believe her ears, it was a dream, she thought.

"My brat." He said caressing her face and then he kissed her again, softly.

"Do you ever have nightmares, Loki?" She asked and he rolled back on his spot in bed, still holding her hand.

"Yes." A pause. Amy wasn't sure he wanted to speak of it right now until he spoke again. "Those days, months, years on the dungeons." He said facing the ceiling. "Sometimes I dream that I am back there. Those walls…" He closed his eyes almost in pain. "You never know if it's day or night. If it's been a day, two, a week or a month. You get to hate your own thoughts because that's all you hear all the time, and there's no escape."

"Don't think of it anymore." Amy said hugging him and turning his face to her. "You'll never be alone again, not if I am there, and I will always be there. We will live forever together and count the years and millennia." She kissed his cheek and then his lips. He had hope, something he didn't even remember how it felt like. Living ages with his Amy, that was all he wanted.

"We will." He whispered back.

He hugged her and both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A.N: Hello! I am so sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I wanted to upload it soon! Thank you so much for the follows and favourites! I am surprised and very happy! :D Please tell me what you think? **


End file.
